


Subtle Much?

by Private95



Series: Overwatch One-Shots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Idea: AU. Overwatch is functioning and helping people. Fareeha knew that her mom and Reinhardt were a thing for a long time and is okay with it. Though Ana and Rein thought they were careful and Fareeha had no idea. (Mentions of Pharmercy.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post my ow one-shots here as well. Enjoy! :D

As much as Ana wanted to believe she was discrete and not obvious at all, Fareeha knew otherwise. Or maybe it was just that she was really observant herself. Because she knew her mom and Reinhardt were a thing since she was ten, that’s for sure.

She wanted to think that her mother could hide her emotions rather well and it was all because of Reinhardt, because the man was as subtle as a mountain… But Ana honestly wasn’t any better. The only thing Fareeha didn’t understand was why they were hiding their relationship from her? Did they think that she wouldn’t understand? Who was she to stop her mother from being happy with a man she loved?

She voiced those thoughts to Angela, as the two lay on the couch in the doctor’s office, cuddling.

“Maybe she’s afraid that you’d think like you’re not enough for her?” Angela asked, basking in the warmth of the younger woman’s body.

“Then I’m really disappointed in my mother.” The brunette chuckled, freeing Angela’s hair from the tie. “Of course I understand. Love of your child is different than of your lover.” She ran her fingers through soft blonde hair, gently messaging the doctor’s scalp.

“Speaking of hidden relationship?”

“You want it to be known?”

“Well, we’ve agreed to wait and see how this goes.” Angela said with a shrug. “And it has been a year now…” Fareeha chuckled, hugging her closer.

“You have an idea when you want to tell everybody?”

“Not really?” Angela mumbled, burring her face deeper into Fareeha’s neck, if that was possible. “Let’s just stop hiding it.”

“Good plan.” The brunet said, Kissing the doctor’s forehead.

“Five more minutes,” Angela said through a yawn, “and then I’ll get back to work.” Fareeha hummed in response.

It was a nice three-hour nap.

* * *

Fareeha walked down the corridor of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, a tablet in hand with statistics of her Raptora suit. She had some ideas how to make her be in the air longer and make the armor itself stronger. It would become heavier, sure, but she was certain that the jets would be able to lift her up and she herself would be able to move around in it just fine. She knew her limits and knew she was strong enough. (Plus, it was a nice bonus, when Angela’s hands would linger on her firm stomach and nicely defined arms during examinations. And other… activities.) She just needed to discuss things with her mom, before going to Torbjörn and upgrading the suit.

She knew that at that time of the day Ana was in the common room, having a cup of tea. She walked in, eyes still on the tablet.

“Hey mom, I ha-” She looked up just in time to see the last moment of her mom and Reinhardt’s kissing before the two jumped from the couch, straightening their clothes, both blushing profusely. And even Ana’s dark skin couldn’t hide the heat of her embarrassment. The three stood in complete silence for a couple of seconds, with apparent fear slowly showing on Ana’s and Reinhardt’s faces. “Sorry.” Fareeha said. “Should’ve texted first.” She tried to hide the grin when the fear turned to confusion. “I just have ideas how to improve my Raptora, but I guess it can wait.” She turned to leave when…

“Fareeha.” She turned to look at her mother. “That’s it?”

“Yeah. Oh!” The two went tense again. “And it’s my turn to cook tonight. Would you both be fine with Fattah and ham hock?”

Ana and Reinhardt just stood there, mumbling something incoherent, before exchanging a look and nodding in agreement. Fareeha smiled at the two and turned to leave. She abruptly stopped and turned back around.

“Rein?”

“Ja?” The man, who was at least four times her size jumped, before seemingly shrinking on himself.

“Treat her well, yeah? My aim is not worse than mom’s.” The man shook his head violently in agreement, smiling at Fareeha and _finally_ relaxing, hugging Ana around the shoulder, as the sniper pressed into his side and smiled at Fareeha as well. “And _you,_ ” she said, pointing at Ana, “are not as subtle as you think. I knew you two were together since I was ten.” Ana buried her face in Rein’s side, as the man roared with laughter. “Oh, and one more thing.” Fareeha made sure she had their complete attention, before saying, “I’ll bring my girlfriend to dinner tonight.” And with that she darted from the room, but she still heard her mom’s happy voice.

“Girlfriend?! Gods the day has come!”

Fareeha laughed, as she hurried to the med bay. Knowing that the dinner tonight promised to be something else.


End file.
